Sua boca
by Mary Spn
Summary: Ciúmes, palavras duras, arrependimento. Quais as chances de uma reconciliação? – Padackles / Jensen's POV. - Presente de aniversário para a Galatea Glax.


**Título: **Sua boca

**Fandon:** Supernatural

**Autora:** Mary Spn

**Beta:** Miss Dartmoor

**Personagens principais:** Jensen / Jared

**Sinopse: **Ciúmes, palavras duras, arrependimento. Quais as chances de uma reconciliação? – Padackles / Jensen's POV.

**Avisos:** Trata-se de Universo Alternativo, Jared e Jensen são apenas personagens desta fic. Contém cenas de relação homossexual entre homens.

**Dedicatória: **Esta fic é um presente de aniversário para a** Galatea Glax. **Com todo meu amor e carinho pra você, Gah! Feliz aniversário, amore! Te adoro!

* * *

**Sua Boca**

**Capítulo Único**

Se algum gênio me concedesse um desejo, ou me desse a chance de escolher algum poder, eu não iria querer ser nenhum super-homem, com nenhuma superforça. Também não pediria dinheiro ou qualquer coisa material. Eu pediria apenas para voltar no tempo.

Mas não, eu não pediria para voltar a ter dezoito anos ou para voltar a ser criança, eu pediria apenas para voltar dois dias atrás, quando tudo aconteceu.

Em outro momento ele teria gritado comigo, teria me chamado de idiota, teria rido da minha cara e dito que eu não sabia o que estava falando. Depois ele ficaria bicudo comigo por menos de uma hora e quando eu menos esperasse, ele chegaria de mansinho, me abraçaria por trás com seus braços enormes, beijaria o meu pescoço e diria que me amava. Então nós ficaríamos bem, como sempre ficamos.

Mas desta vez tinha sido diferente. Admito que peguei pesado demais, que o magoei pra valer. Foi um ato impensado, um momento de descontrole.

O simples fato de Genevieve aparecer no set já me deixava profundamente irritado. Ver os dois sorrindo, felizes, trocando beijos e carícias, me deixava puto. E ficar sabendo através de Misha que ele e Jared passaram a noite na farra e voltaram para casa de madrugada, completamente bêbados, tinha sido a gota d'água.

Na primeira oportunidade que tive de ficar com ele a sós, eu despejei tudo o que estava sentindo. Eu disse coisas horríveis, palavras duras. Mas isso com certeza ele perdoaria, afinal, ele sabia que eu era possessivo e ciumento e já nem ligava mais para as minhas crises. Mas foi o que eu disse no final que mudou tudo. Foi o que fez aqueles olhos verdes brilhantes ficarem cheios de lágrimas, e as adoráveis covinhas desaparecerem do seu rosto.

**Flashback ****on****:**

— Eu não entendo você, Jensen. Não é a primeira vez que eu saio pra beber com meus amigos. E eu te convidei, lembra? Te chamei pra ir conosco, você não foi porque não quis!

— E pelo visto eu não fiz falta nenhuma, não é? Você parece ter se divertido bastante sem mim.

— Chega, Jensen! Hoje o dia vai ser cheio e sinceramente, eu não estou com saco pra discutir com você. — Jared falou, sem paciência alguma.

— Não está?

— Não. É melhor você esfriar a cabeça, e mais tarde nós conversamos.

— Por que não agora?

— Porque nós temos trabalho a fazer, então por ora, nossa discussão acabou. — Jared falou com firmeza.

— Você tem razão, acabou!

— Ótimo.

— Mas não só a discussão. Acabou tudo. Pra mim chega!

— Não faz tanto drama, Jen! — Jared riu sem humor, pensando se tratar de uma brincadeira sem graça.

— Eu estou falando sério, Jared. Não vale à pena.

— O que não vale à pena? _Eu _não valho à pena? — O moreno falou com mágoa na voz.

— Eu já não te amo mais.

— O quê?

— Eu. Não. Te. Amo. Mais!

**Flashback off.**

Eu queria que ele tivesse me dado um soco na cara e me quebrado alguns dentes, para eu aprender a não falar bobagens. Mas não, ele continuou me encarando por algum tempo, com os olhos marejados e uma expressão de incredulidade no rosto. Talvez ele esperasse que eu dissesse alguma coisa, mas eu nada disse. Continuei o encarando com raiva, pois tudo o que eu queria no momento era machucá-lo. E desta vez eu consegui. Palmas pra mim! Em cinco minutos, eu consegui destruir um amor de mais de cinco anos.

E o pior de tudo, a dura realidade, é que o tempo não volta atrás. Eu posso até pedir perdão, mas não posso retirar o que eu disse. E eu sei, só de olhar para ele, que aquelas palavras ficaram cravadas feito um punhal em seu coração.

Há dois dias que não o vejo sorrir, que não ouço suas gargalhadas sonoras. Ele passa a maior parte do tempo sozinho, num canto qualquer, o que não é do seu feitio. Jared é brincalhão, alegre, barulhento. Por pior que fossem nossas brigas às vezes, ele nunca deixava de fazer piada, de brincar com as pessoas no set, de rir à toa, pois ele sabia que mais cedo ou mais tarde, tudo ficaria bem.

Agora eu olho para ele e pela primeira vez, eu não sei o que dizer. Ele está me evitando, mantendo distância. Só me olha nos olhos e fala comigo em cena, quando está incorporando o seu personagem.

Não vejo nem mesmo Sam sorrir. Mas Sam tem uma vida maldita, Sam não tem motivos para sorrir. Ao contrário de Jared, que é a pessoa mais alegre e carismática que eu já conheci. Seu sorriso é a sua marca registrada. Suas risadas são o combustível para quem convive com ele, assim como eu.

Já pensei em mil maneiras de tentar corrigir o meu erro. Praticamente implorei para que ele me ouvisse, para que me desse uma chance de me explicar, mas ele simplesmente me ignorou, dizendo que não tínhamos mais nada a dizer um ao outro.

Pela primeira vez eu me sinto perdido. Tem um vazio tão grande no meu peito e eu sei que só ele pode preencher. E eu nem posso culpá-lo, porque fui eu quem destruiu tudo. Fui eu quem causou esta dor a ele e a mim mesmo.

Só sei que não posso deixar as coisas como estão. Eu o amo demais, até mais do que a mim mesmo. Estou decidido a fazer qualquer coisa, a deixar o meu orgulho de lado, e a implorar que ele me dê mais uma chance.

Preparei um jantar, com tudo o que ele mais gosta. Eu mesmo cozinhei e decorei o apartamento com flores e velas. Quem vê Jared não imagina o quanto ele pode ser doce e romântico.

Agora o pior está por vir... Como convencê-lo a vir até aqui? Já pensei em mil desculpas, em milhões de maneiras de convidá-lo, mas conhecendo-o do jeito que eu conheço, sei que nenhuma delas vai funcionar. Ele não virá.

Numa tentativa desesperada, resolvi apelar para o meu lado mais baixo: a mentira.

Disquei o número do seu celular, com o coração na mão, morrendo de medo de que ele não atendesse.

— Alô. — Veio a resposta seca do outro lado da linha.

— Jared? Eu, é... — Não, eu não podia hesitar agora, senão colocaria tudo a perder mais uma vez — Eu sei que você está puto comigo, mas... Eu preciso da sua ajuda.

— Ajuda?

— Sim. Você sabe que eu não ligaria se não fosse mesmo algo sério.

— O que aconteceu? — Agora sua voz tinha preocupação, e eu me senti um lixo por isso.

— Eu caí no banheiro, e...

— Caiu? Como caiu? Você se machucou? Está sentindo dor? Como você pode ser tão desastrado, Jen? — Esse era o meu Jared, falando pelos cotovelos.

— Eu estou bem, só as minhas costas estão...

— Eu estou indo praí. Vou levar você para o hospital — Jared desligou o telefone.

O plano funcionou, ponto pra mim. Mas o pior vai ser encará-lo quando ele perceber que se trata de uma mentira, de uma armadilha.

Mas quem disse que eu tenho medo dele? Só porque ele é mais alto?

A campainha tocou e não, eu não estou nervoso. Ok, talvez só um pouquinho.

Abro a porta e vejo aquele olhar preocupado me analisando... Sim, eu sou culpado. Mas eu sou capaz de qualquer coisa para ter Jared de volta.

— Então... Você...

— Entra! — Sorrio de um jeito nervoso.

— Você se machucou? Bateu a cabeça ou algo assim? — Ele vai perguntando enquanto entra.

— Jared, eu... Na verdade, eu...

— Jensen, seu puto! — Ele diz muito bravo quando vê as flores e as velas. Talvez eu devesse ter sido mais discreto.

— Jared...

— Eu vou embora. Não acredito que eu caí nessa! — Ele fala indignado e eu tranco a porta, retirando a chave da fechadura, o deixando ainda mais furioso.

— Jensen, eu não estou de brincadeira, ok? Agora abre esta porta!

— Só depois que você me ouvir... E jantar comigo.

— Só pode ser uma piada, não é?

— Eu fiz o macarrão que você gosta. Com muito queijo. E comprei o seu vinho favorito. Custou uma fortuna!

Jared não se aguentou e teve que rir, mas pela sua expressão, acho que riu da minha cara, e não para mim.

— E você acha que vai me comprar com macarrão e uma porcaria de vinho?

— Eu só quero uma chance, por que você não me ouve? — Parei na sua frente com as mãos na cintura.

— Ouvir o quê? Pelo amor de Deus, Jensen! Você deixou bem claro o que sentia. Ou melhor, o que _não_ sentia!

— E você acreditou? Quero dizer, você sabia que eu estava puto e cheio de ciúmes.

— Você parecia estar bem seguro do que dizia.

— Não, eu não estava. Eu só queria te magoar, te ferir. E acho que consegui, não foi? Eu estava me sentindo traído, deixado de lado. Foi um dia ruim, Jare, só isso. Me desculpe... Eu te amo muito, nunca deixei de te amar!

Jared ficou me encarando, sem saber o que dizer, então disfarçou, mas eu pude notar que ele estava com os olhos marejados.

— Vamos jantar, então? — Ele falou, tentando mudar de assunto.

Eu tinha arrumado tudo na sala, na mesinha de centro, assim poderíamos sentar no chão, sobre o tapete macio, do jeito que Jared gostava.

Ele sorriu olhando para a mesa e se sentou sobre o tapete, com as costas apoiadas no sofá. Eu me sentei na sua frente, do outro lado da mesinha.

— O que é isso que está tocando?

— Shakira.

— Hmm... Não combina com o seu jantar e com a sua decoração. Essa música não é muito romântica.

— Eu gosto da letra. Você já ouviu?

— Não, nunca prestei atenção. Eu não entendo muito o espanhol.

— Eu posso traduzir. Ela me faz pensar em você...

"_Tu boca lo sabe_

_Cosa que toca, cosa que arde _

_- x -  
_

_No pidas tanto_

_Que es imposible evitar la tentación_

_Eres una cosa irresistible_

_Y tu boca, mi adicción_

_Eso y tanto_

_ - x -  
_

_Me dejaré a quemar por el fuego en tu risa_

_Oyendo el sonido de tu respirar_

_Que lo que no hace bien sólo puede hacer mal"_

_- x -  
_

Aproveitei o momento e me aproximei de Jared, engatinhando pelo tapete. Cantei este trecho acompanhando a música, depois sussurrei a tradução em seu ouvido:

_"Sua boca sabe_

_Coisa que toca, coisa que arde_

_- x -  
_

_Não peça tanto_

_Que é impossível evitar a tentação_

_Você é uma coisa irresistível_

_E a sua boca, meu vício_

_Isso e tanto_

_- x -  
_

_Me deixarei queimar pelo fogo na sua risada_

_Ouvindo o som da sua respiração_

_Pois o que não faz bem só pode fazer mal"_

_- x -  
_

Senti a pele dele se arrepiar, isso era um bom sinal, ele ainda me queria.

Rocei meus lábios de leve em seu pescoço, aspirando seu perfume. Percebi que sua respiração estava ficando ofegante e ele se mexeu, tentando ficar mais confortável. Eu já estava feliz por ele não ter me rejeitado e me empurrado para longe, mas quando senti a mão dele segurando o meu rosto, e os lábios deliciosos dele procurando pelos meus, eu me senti nas nuvens.

O beijo começou suave, apenas um roçar de lábios, depois nossas línguas se tocaram como se fosse a primeira vez. Mas a calmaria não durou muito, logo estávamos atracados feito dois animais selvagens, arrancando nossas roupas com urgência.

Por sorte eu estava vestindo apenas uma camiseta, que Jared não teve qualquer dificuldade em tirar, mas não posso dizer o mesmo quanto a ele... Os botões da sua camisa voaram pelos ares quando eu não os consegui abrir com a pressa que eu desejava.

Quando Jared abriu o botão e o zíper da minha calça jeans, eu já estava tão duro que mal podia esperar pelos seus toques. Empurrei meu quadril contra a sua mão quando ele envolveu meu membro em sua mão grande, o segurando com firmeza.

Gemi baixinho enquanto ele manipulava o meu pênis devagar, quase de uma forma torturante.

Eu o beijei novamente e o empurrei para trás, fazendo com que se deitasse no tapete.

Abri a sua calça e a puxei para baixo bem lentamente, junto com a boxer branca que ele usava.

O corpo de Jared era praticamente uma escultura e excitado, era a visão do paraíso.

Nem terminei de tirá-las e me debrucei sobre ele, trilhando um caminho com minha língua pelo seu peito, sentindo seus músculos se contraírem com os meus toques.

Suguei seus mamilos sem pressa alguma, afinal a noite era toda nossa. Usei minha mão direita para acariciar seu membro, enquanto minha boca deslizava pela sua barriga, mordiscando e lambendo a sua pele quente. Jared se agarrava ao tapete e mal podia conter seus gemidos, o que me deixava mais excitado ainda.

Segurei seu pênis com firmeza e passei minha língua pela sua extensão. Depois brinquei com a glande, fazendo círculos com minha língua ao redor dela. Jared virou a cabeça na minha direção, sorrindo e mordendo o lábio inferior ao mesmo tempo.

Seus olhos me queimavam, me deixavam louco de tanto tesão.

O abocanhei e passei a sugá-lo ora de forma suave, ora com força, arrancando gemidos cada vez mais altos de sua boca.

Eu já não aguentava mais esperar, estão me estiquei para pegar o tubo de lubrificante na gaveta e depois empurrei Jared, fazendo com que se virasse.

Ele também tinha pressa e logo estava de quatro na minha frente, pronto para me receber.

Depositei beijos molhados em suas costas enquanto meus dedos, agora lambuzados de lubrificante, trataram de prepará-lo, entrando e saindo daquele corpo apertado.

O meu desejo já estava no limite, então retirei meus dedos, me posicionei atrás dele, o segurando com força pela cintura e o penetrei... Um gemido abafado saiu de seus lábios, enquanto ele suportava a dor inicial.

Tentei ir devagar, mas logo estava completamente enterrado nele. O meu corpo pedia por isso, eu precisava me sentir dentro dele, precisava matar minhas saudades.

Esperei um tempinho para que ele se acostumasse, então passei a me mover num ritmo lento e delicioso.

Agarrei os cabelos de Jared e puxei sua cabeça para trás, beijando o seu pescoço, sussurrando sacanagens ao pé do seu ouvido.

Era assim que ele gostava. Isso o deixava ainda mais excitado e o fazia empurrar seu corpo em direção ao meu, me pedindo pra ir com mais força.

E eu não podia fazer outra coisa senão obedecê-lo. Deslizei minhas mãos por suas costas escorregadias de suor e desci uma delas, envolvendo o seu membro que pedia por atenção.

Passei a masturbá-lo, enquanto entrava e saía do seu corpo, imprimindo cada vez mais força, tornando meus movimentos ritmados.

Agora os meus gemidos se confundiam com os dele, à medida que nossos corpos se chocavam, se tornando um só e nos levando a beira da loucura.

Estar dentro de Jared era tudo o que eu mais queria, era o que eu precisava, era do que eu dependia pra viver. Seus beijos eram quentes e doces, seu corpo era viciante e eu já não podia viver sem ele.

Seus gemidos se tornaram mais altos e eu sabia que ele estava chegando ao ápice, assim como eu já estava no meu limite.

Mais algumas estocadas fortes e ambos chegamos ao clímax, gemendo o nome um do outro.

Saí de dentro dele e me deitei no tapete, o puxando para que se deitasse comigo.

— Isso foi...

— Incrível? — Jared completou, sorrindo de um jeito só seu e beijando meus lábios de forma carinhosa.

— E você pensou que conseguiria viver sem mim? — Brinquei.

— Foi você quem me chutou! — Jared franziu a testa, me encarando.

— Eu sei. Mas eu já pedi desculpas, não vamos mais falar nisso, ok?

— Ok, Já que você veio rastejando atrás de mim, eu te perdoo. Desta vez!

— Rastejando?

— Aham...

— Bom, por este seu traseiro eu rastejo até no inferno se precisar. — O trouxe para mais perto e o beijei com paixão. — Eu amo você!

**FIM.**

**

* * *

**

— Hey, Jen? — Abri os olhos com Jared me sacudindo.

— Hã? — Respondi de mau humor, sentindo o meu corpo inteiro doer por ter dormido ali no chão.

— Você não está esquecendo de alguma coisa? — Jared me olhou com seus puppy eyes.

— O quê? — Levantei a cabeça, não entendendo nada.

— Jen, pensa um pouco, ela está olhando! — Jared praticamente sussurrou, envergonhado.

— Ela... O que... Ahhhh... Como é que eu fui esquecer?

**— Feliz Aniversário, Galatea Glax!**

- x-

**Tu Boca (Shakira)**

Algo flota en el aire

Como una premonición

Sabes que tu boca

Es el destino de mi piel

Y mi otra religión

Eso y tanto

- x -

Dame alguna señal

Me devora la espera

No calmes mi sed con el agua del mar

Que lo que no hace bien sólo puede hacer mal

- x -

Tu boca lo sabe

Cosa que toca, cosa que arde

- x -

No pidas tanto

Que es imposible evitar la tentación

Eres una cosa irresistible

Y tu boca, mi adicción

Eso y tanto

- x -

Me dejaré a quemar por el fuego en tu risa

Oyendo el sonido de tu respirar

Que lo que no hace bien sólo puede hacer mal

- x -

Tu boca lo sabe

Cosa que toca, cosa que arde

No es culpa de nadie

Cosa que toca, cosa que arde

- x -

**Tradução:**

**Sua Boca (Shakira) **

Algo flutua no ar

Como uma premonição

Você sabe que a sua boca

É o destino da minha pele

E a minha outra religião

Isso e tanto

- x -

Me dê algum sinal

A espera me devora

Não mate a minha sede com água do mar

Pois o que não faz bem só pode fazer mal

- x -

Sua boca sabe

Coisa que toca, coisa que arde

- x -

Não peça tanto

Que é impossível evitar a tentação

Você é uma coisa irresistível

E a sua boca, meu vício

Isso e tanto

- x -

Me deixarei queimar pelo fogo na sua risada

Ouvindo o som da sua respiração

Pois o que não faz bem só pode fazer mal

- x -

Sua boca sabe

Coisa que toca, coisa que arde

Não é culpa de ninguém

Coisa que toca, coisa que arde.

* * *

N/A 1: Então Gah, você quase estragou minha surpresa me colocando numa saia justa por causa desta fic, não é? Deixa de ser ansiosa, menina! Huahuahua

Agora você tem todo o direito de pedir uma do jeitinho que você quiser, que eu vou ter o prazer de escrever, eu prometo!

Isso é o que surgiu em minha mente quando você me falou da música. Ah, e claro que aqui tem um dedinho da minha beta, pois eu me dei conta que não sei exatamente o que você gosta de ler. Espero ter agradado de alguma maneira.

Feliz aniversário, e um beijo no coração!

Mary.

* * *

N/A 2: Esta fic foi escrita especialmente para a Galatea, mas já que você leu até aqui, não custa nada deixar sua opinião, não é mesmo? Um abraço a todos!


End file.
